


Older Sister

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Darker Reflections: Huang [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: 50_darkfics, GFY, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small smile crossed his face as they walked out the door, a smile that sent a shiver down his sister's spine when she caught sight of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Older Sister

When his sister came home with a boyfriend their parents disapproved of, he sat at the top of the stairs listening to them fight over it. It ended with a quiet pop-pop, and a sharp gasp of shock from his sister.

"But... Sao, my brother. He's only thirteen. He needed our parents still. What am I going to tell him?"

"I don't care what you tell him, but you know this couldn't have ended any other way. They would never have understood, and they would have destroyed all you are working to attain."

"I know..." His sister trailed off with a sigh, and he heard her light tread coming from the parlor. He debated a moment whether to stay on the stairs, or go hide in his room, and call someone for help.

"George?" His sister looked up at him with a stricken expression. "How much did you hear, little brother?"

"Everything." He held back the tears that threatened to emerge, gritting his teeth against the pain. He could mourn for his parents once this was over. "Why, Dana? Why did you come home with him, and kill our parents?"

"George, you have to understand. I was trying to make a better life for myself. Better than running the laundromat and growing old as a servant to those who do not appreciate who we are." Dana paused at the bottom of the stairs when he stood, reaching out a hand to him. "Please, George. We can have much more than our parents would offer us. Sao... he gives me good work, and he gives me good money."

"For what?"

"I can't tell you. It's not my place to tell you about what Sao does." Dana beckoned him down the stairs. "Please, George. You have to accept it. Or you are going to end up like our parents, and I do not want that."

"What will happen to us?"

"I am eighteen. I am old enough to make my own decisions. I will take care of you, I promise. And when you are old enough, you can have a job like Sao, perhaps. Work for Sao, and have a lot of money, and a better life than our parents would give you."

George slowly walked down the stairs, his eyes meeting those of the young man who came out of the parlor as he let his sister wrap an arm around his shoulders. He would remember the face and the name, and when he was old enough, he made himself a promise he wouldn't work for Sao. No, he'd take away whatever business it was that his sister's boyfriend ran, and he'd kill the man, taking his life in payment for the deaths of his parents.

A small smile crossed his face as they walked out the door, a smile that sent a shiver down his sister's spine when she caught sight of it. A smile that promised his future would be more than his family expected it to be.


End file.
